The Meowstic and the Ninetales
by The Legendary Falcon Fall
Summary: There once lived a Meowstic named Shauna who crossed paths with a Ninetales...


_Based off of The Cat and the Fox._

 _Characters: Cat (Meowstic!Shauna), Fox (Ninetales!Green), Hunter (Black)_

* * *

Once, there lived a Meowstic named Shauna, who dwelled in a tree that grew in a forest that bordered a large city filled of humans.

One day, she was out for a stroll, when she met a Ninetales who luscious yellow-orange fur, some strands of gray scattered over their lithe body.

Respect grew in her for this lucky and potentially wise Pokemon, so she decided to talk to them, for it was good to have a nice chat once in awhile.

"Hello Ninetales," she greeted. "How are you today? Good hunting came to you? No human hunters trying to catch you for dinner or your fur?"

The Ninetales looked at her, its sharp emerald green eyes scanning her at first, then stopped, as if pondering whether to talk with her.

"You know, this is the point where you say "hello" right?" she asked.

"Hmph," he grumbled. "Why should I talk with some stupid, large eared, bland faced, Rattata eater like you?"

"You're talking with the said "stupid, large eared, bland faced, Rattata eater" right now," she pointed out, her distaste with the Ninetales spiking up.

"Bah!" he spat. "And you dare to talk with me?" He puffed out his chest, which made Shauna's dislike for the Pokemon grow even more. "I know hundreds of trades, while you, I assume know only few?"

"Well, there's the psychic-"

"Besides that!"

Shauna glowered at the Ninetales, who was seemingly unfazed from her species' paralyzing glare. "Well if this satisfies you, I can jump and climb into trees to avoid those human hunters."

The Ninetales laughed. "You call that, a skill?"

She held her paralyzing stare despite its inefficiency. "Like you wouldn't know how to jump high enough and with accuracy, or where to put your paws and feet when climbing a tree."

"I know better ones," he said, his head held up high. "Come to my den. I have better tricks to teach to you."

"From this conversation, I rather decline," she replied scathily, then turned back to the path that lead to her den. "Good day to you, _Ninetales._ "

Just then, she heard heavy footsteps from her left. She knew that no Pokemon in the forest walked that, and she knew what that meant.

A human hunter.

Quickly jumping onto a tree's trunk, she climbed up until she reached the branches, and hid in the thick leaves, now able to safely watch the scene below her.

Down below on the ground, she observed the Ninetales, who had decided to run on the path that was behind him.

 _"Seriously? Out of all of the things he knows, he chose to run?"_ she questioned to herself, but decided to not continue pondering, since she also chose to flee from battle.

Moments later, a male human with messy brown hair, accompanied by two Lycanrocs and two Mightyenas, appeared out of the bushes and on the path where the two once were.

Immediately, the Ninetales was spotted by the hunting party, but whether he knew or not was a mystery to Shauna, only that he was running for his life.

The hunter pointed forward where the Ninetales was running, and instantly, the Pokemon dashed ahead, until a snarling Lycanroc was in front of their prey, stopping him right in his tracks. The Ninetales looked all around him for a way to flee frantically, but only saw the sights of the growling Mightyenas flanked on his sides and a Lycanroc behind him.

With no other options left, the Ninetales growled back, and prepared a fiery wind to attack all around him, but before he can finish, the four Pokemon tackled him. The Mightyena on his left side then delivered a bite on his throat, and he gave his last breath.

The human then went forward to where his Pokemon, now off the corpse of the once living Pokemon, and took him by his stomach. He turned back to the path, whistling a merry tune as his own Pokemon follow after him to their home.

Shauna this whole time kept silent, and when she was certain the human was gone, she finally let the trapped words to fly freely.

"How ironic," she said. "For such a Pokemon who knows hundreds of trades, not one had saved him. Hadn't he knew how to climb like me, he would still be breathing right now."


End file.
